


Nine crimes

by CrowsAce



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Abused Roman, Abusive Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Abusive Relationships, Blackmail, But it's accidental unsympathetic, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Dark Side, Death Threats, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fear of Death, Forced Feminization, Logan gets redeemed, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, This will make sense in another chapter, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, but they are, eventually, slight stockholm syndrome, they don't mean to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: Roman knew Virgil wasn't a good guy. Apparently he was the only one to know that. Turns out he was just on the wrong side.This is an abusive Virgil/abused Roman story with an eventual Remus/Roman/Janus/Logan relationship.So if you don't like don't read
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 60
Kudos: 224





	1. Not good enough to be alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Waves* Hi it's me, heres some more Roman angst no one asked for.
> 
> I apologise for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes   
> 
> 
> Warnings: Rape/non-com elements, threats of violence, threats of death, blackmail, implied forced relationship

To Roman there was always something off putting about anxiety, and he wasn't just saying that because the guy always seemed to shit on his idea, though he'll admit that was part of it.

No something about the guy… just gave him the creeps. 

Calling him a creepy cookie was like calling a deranged serial killer kinda mean.

He didn't get how the others never noticed how off putting Virgil was, well he could actually. 

Patton liked to see the best in people and Logan was, well, Logan. Honestly he wouldn't be surprised if he liked Virgil just to spite  _ him. _

  
  


But he supposed it didn't really matter, he could pretend to tolerate the guy, then maybe the bad feelings would go away and he would  _ actually  _ tolerate the guy.

Besides he didn't want Thomas and Patton to be disappointed in him.

  
  


He could handle the 'witty banter' that bordered on insults, he could maybe even handle the lingering stares… or even the feeling of eyes on him when he was  _ alone _ .

  
  


As long as it never progressed beyond that he would be fine… right?

  
  
  


He didn't realise how wrong he was till he ended up getting into a fight with everyone - it wasn't  _ his  _ fault though! 

  
  


"You've had weeks to work on this video idea and still you have nothing." Logan seethed.

  
  


"Well excuse me calculator watch, every time I come up with any  _ good  _ ideas you tear them down, you don't even say what's wrong with them or what can be improved you just throw them away."

  
  


"Well I think those actions speak for themselves, what you do  _ isn't  _ good enough, you need to actually put some effort in." Logan said, adjusting his glasses.

Roman just stared wide eyed at him. "Are you shitting me?!"

"Language!" Patton cried out. Roman rounded on him.

"Oh you have a go at me but you have nothing to say to the guy who literally said _I_ _was shit._ "

  
  


"I didn't  _ literally  _ say it."

  
  


"No but that's what you meant you - "

  
  


"Shut up Roman!" Virgil snapped, glaring hard at the creative side.

  
  


" _ No! I don't have to listen to you, I will not shut up, I won't just stand here and be insulted - " _

He cut himself off when Virgil was suddenly in front of him, towering over him. He swallowed nervously, backing away. Virgil followed.

He found himself cursing the fact that despite them all being traits of Thomas none of them were the same height, Roman at 5'8 was the second shortest (Patton was 5'6). It seemed the light sides were shorter than the dark sides, and at 6'2 there was no doubt that Virgil ~~is~~ _ was  _ a dark side. 

**"You will listen to me! You can start off by apologising to Logan** **_and_ ** **Patton."**

  
  


Roman was pushed up against the wall now, he couldn't help but be afraid of the darker side, especially when using his  _ corrupted _ voice. He looked at the other two, hoping they could see that this was  _ wrong _ but they both just stared at him, expectantly… but he wasn't in the wrong… right?

"I-I… I'm…" what an unfortunate time for his throat to seize up.

Virgil growled.  **"** **_Roman!_ ** **"**

He swallowed fearfully, then looked over at Patton, trying not to flinch at the look of disappointment on his face. "I-I'm s-sorry for swearing Patton."

He then looked over at a scowling Logan. "I'm sorry my ideas aren't good enough Logan, I promise to try and do better."

Logan sighed. "That is… satisfactory, let me know when you come up with a  _ decent  _ idea." 

Roman nodded at him and watched as he sinked out. 

He then turned his attention to Patton who had let out a sigh.

  
  


"Oh kiddo, I know you  _ think _ you're trying… but we all know you could be better."

Roman swallowed back a whimper. Trying his hardest not to cry. Then Patton too sinked out.

  
  


He looked down at the ground in shame. Was he really that bad?

  
  


A hand gently pinched his chin, bringing his gaze up to Virgil's.

  
  


"You know that you're the one at fault right? That you really aren't good enough."

He felt a tear escape and roll down his cheek.

His voice broke, "I'm trying." He implored.

  
  


"Try harder." Virgil hissed harshly. 

Then he too sunk out.

  
  


Roman stood in the common space alone. Staring blankly at the floor.

  
  


Would he ever be good enough?

* * *

  
  


So many ideas that swirled around in his head, they seemed great to him so they must be shit, but he didn't stop writing them out, he just kept going, surely one of them would be approved.

There was a harsh knock at his door. He paused. He needed to keep generating ideas. But he was tired… maybe one little break would be ok.

He got up to get the door.

  
  


Seeing Virgil on the other side just staring down at him made cold chills travel down his spine.

  
  


"Yes?" He asked cautiously.

Virgil gave a slight twitch… as if… as if he wanted to strike him.

"Have you come up with any decent ideas yet?

"Umm…" Virgil began to glower at him. "I-I t-think so maybe."

Virgil sighed then stormed past him. 

"Where are they?"

"O-on the table… hey I-I didn't s-say you could come in!"

Virgil scoffed, picking up the pile of ideas he had written out from off the table. "Please, as if you could actually stop me princess."

He could feel his cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"Don't call me that!  _ And what do you think you're doing!"  _ His voice got steadily higher throughout his talk as Virgil began chucking his ideas to the floor.

  
  


"Crap, crap, crap, shit, mega shit, ultra shit, my god princess can't you just do your fuckkng job properly?"

" _ Stop calling me that!  _ And I have - I am - I'm trying! What do you want from me."

  
  


Virgil growled and marched up to the creative side. Roman, for the second time that day, began to back away in fear. 

He didn't get far though till his back hit the door.

"I want you to stop being so fucking arrogant, thinking your better than the others,  **than me** . I want you to actually get your shit together and do your job for Thomas.  **Or else.** "

  
  


"I am doing my job! And I don't think I'm better than you or the others, it's you guys that think you're all better than me. You all even admitted it!"

Virgil sneered. "That's because princess we are actually better than you… and if you don't start fucking listening to me I'll make sure Thomas knows it, then you'll fucking regret being a little shit."

  
  


"W-what a-are you t-talking about." He tried to keep his tone unaffected, but he couldn't help the stutter. Virgil was terrifying him now.

  
  


Virgil started to smile, the look feral and wild.

"If you don't start being fucking useful, I'll tell the others and Thomas that you're dead weight that belongs in the subconscious."

  
  


Roman's eyes widened in terror. "N-no, p-please no."

  
  


"What's the matter princess, afraid to fade to nothing? But you're already nothing, why would you be scared?"

  
  


"I-I d-don't w-wanna d-d-die." He couldn't stop the sobs that were now shaking his body.

  
  


The subconscious would kill him. 

He wanted to believe that Thomas and the others wouldn't let that happen to him, but after what happened earlier that day (not to mention many different scenarios before) he wasn't so sure that they  _ wouldn't _ send him away. Wouldn't send him to his death… they didn't think he was good enough already, maybe they would be ok with throwing him away like the useless waste of garbage he was.

Virgil laughed cruelly.

  
  


"Oh princess, if you can't make yourself useful, what's the point in keeping you?"

Roman cried out in terror, his tears falling even harder.

"I'll t-try h-h-harder please! I promise I-I'll b-be better."

Virgil let out a long suffering sigh. "Oh princess… I just don't believe you."

"V-Virgil p-please… I-I'll do a-any-anything." He sobbed.

Virgil's grin grew.

"Anything?"

Roman nodded quickly. He didn't want to die!

"Get on your knees."

Roman couldn't help but stare at him in confusion.

" **Now!** " He snapped.

Quickly Roman dropped to the floor, ignoring the pain from hitting the ground too hard.

"That's better princess."

Roman whimpered. He might of been stupid, but he had a sickening feeling of where this was going, of what Virgil wanted from him. He knew for a fact Logan and Patton got it on, so he knew sides could physically be together, he also knew for a fact that his brother Remus often created lovers in the imagination to have, had even offered to make Roman a lover. But he declined. 

It made sense for his brother, his side of creativity being more mature meant he experienced and craved the lustful side of being with someone.

But Roman was more for the actual platonic relationship, being in love with someone didn't just have to be physical.

Although Roman wouldn't be opposed to the physical side of a relationship but he only ever wanted to do it with someone he truly loved. 

He didn't want to just have care-free fun like Remus.

He wanted that loving relationship like Patton often claimed he had with Logan.

  
  
  
  


He didn't want to be forced. Blackmailed to give himself up. He didn't want that. But he didn't want to die.

  
  
  


He stared up at at the taller trait, being on his knees made him look even more terrifying.

"V-Virgil?"

"I'm only going to say this once, but when you're alone with me you'll call me Sir, unless I say otherwise. Understand."

Roman nodded. Virgil narrowed his eyes.

He tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. "Y-yes Sir."

"Good girl."

Roman flinched. "I-Sir p-please d-don't-"

He cut off when a hand roughly tugged at his hair.

"Shh baby girl, I'll call you what I want when I want, understand?"

He let out another sob. "I-I un-understan-stand Sir." The hand began to gently stroke through his hair instead.

  
  


"Look at you now princess, on your knees for me, where you really belong. By the time I'm done with you, you wont ever want to leave my side."

Roman doubted that.

  
  


"Tell me princess, have you ever fucked someone?"

  
  


He felt the heat burning beneath his cheeks.

"N-No Sir."

Virgil raised a brow in disbelief "Ever given or received a blow job?"

"No Sir."

"Have you ever been kissed?"

He could see Virgil was shocked by his answers, maybe he'd reconsider?

"No sir."

"Hmm you brother likes to fuck with his creations in the imagination… don't you?"

"I-I d-don't do that Sir."

"Why not?"

  
  


"It's… different for me Sir than it is with Remus, he's more lustful, I'm more…"

"On the  _ love  _ side of things?"

"Y-yes Sir."

Virgil stared blankly at him then slowly grinned.

"Oh princess, how lucky I am to have you, not only do I get to enjoy breaking in a virgin - " Roman whimpered in fear. " - but due to your own nature you'll end up having to fall in love with me."

Roman was almost certain that that was not how love worked.

But he didn't want to speak out against the other.

  
  


"You should be thanking me princess, not only am I giving you purpose and making you useful you finally get to live that fairytale love you so desperately crave."

  
  


Roman hoped to God he didn't actually have to thank him.

Luckily he apparently didn't as Virgil began walking to the centre of the room. 

Unluckily it seems that this is where his torture would begin.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make this into a one shot.... but then it kept going with no end in sight so I've decided to split what I have into chapters and go from there.


	2. Only good for one thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con, blackmail, death threats, manipulation, physical abuse, emotional abuse, forced loss of virginity, forced feminisation 
> 
> Let me know if I miss any warnings

Once he reached the middle of the room Virgil turned back to smirk cruelly at the creative side and snapped his fingers.

Roman couldn't help but gasp when his own clothes vanished, leaving him exposed and vulnerable to the others cold eyes. 

Virgil then pointed to the area by his feet. 

"Kneel here."

He whimpered and began to stand only for Virgil to growl at him. "No  **crawl!** "

  
  


Letting out a shaky breath he began to crawl over to the other side, trying not to be bothered by the cold floorboards. Perhaps he should be a little grateful to Virgil for standing in the middle of the room where his fluffy red rug was.

  
  


Once he was by Virgil's feet he looked up at him, waiting for his next set of instructions.

"Such a good girl princess, so ready to obey me."

Roman's bottom lip trembled. He hated this, he hated everything about this. He didn't want to have to do shit for Virgil, and why did the other insist on referring to him as a girl?

They were all  _ gay _ for fucksake, he just didn't understand it.

  
  


He remained silent though, not wanting to antagonize the guy any further.

He tried to hold back his sobs as the other began undoing his trousers, pulling them down only far enough so that Roman could see his erection outlined against his briefs.

  
  


"You ready to suck my dick princess?"

  
  


Roman looked up at him fearfully. "I-I d-dunno h-h-how."

  
  


"It's ok sweetie I'll guide you along." Virgil said, voice full of mock sympathy.

A hand once again was in his hair, tugging him forward harshly, forcing his face to be right up against the other's dick. 

He could feel its heat on his cheek, could feel it give a slight twitch of interest from where it was confined.

"Why don't you kiss it." Virgil said, smirking down at him.

Hesitantly he turned his face so his lips brushed against the fabric of the briefs, and then pressed his lips lightly against the side of the length.

The other tskd lightly. "Come on princess I know you never kissed someone before but I know you know how to do better than that. Come on, just like in those videos Thomas likes to watch, remember?" 

Another sob tore it's way from his throat, he really didn't know what he was doing, he never watched those videos, at that point it was Remus taking over for a bit. 

But he tried. He began placing slightly open mouthed 'kisses' along the length, his tongue gently poking out now and then. 

He had no idea if he was doing good, he was trying to think back hard on all the vulgar details his brother would sometimes prattle on about after he had done or had a good fucking. 

He was sure he was doing something right when Virgil let out a groan. 

"That's it princess. Are you ready for more?" 

Virgil didn't wait for a reply, quickly shoving down his briefs and taking himself in hand.

Roman let out a pitiful whine at the sight of him. Apparently height wasn't the only thing different about them, Roman couldn't help but think as he stared fearfully at the long thick cock.

Virgil snickered down at him, slowly stroking himself.

"Oh princess, you haven't ever seen anything like this, have you? I know you must be desperate for it, to feel a real dick splitting you open from both ends. Go on why don't you give it some more kisses."

He thought back, Remus said he enjoyed it when his lovers would start from the base and work up to the head where they would then swirl their tongues around the slit - it was at that point Roman had shoved a sandwich in his brothers mouth to bring an end to that conversation. They had been on a picnic in the imagination, he didn't need to hear all that.

Now he wished he had let him continue just so he knew what to do now.

  
  


He angled his head just so as to be able press those open mouthed kisses along the side of the others cock from the base and worked up, just like how his brother described. There was a heady musky scent that filled his nose as he kissed by the base. It was surprisingly pleasent.

Virgil let out another groan.

"You're doing so well baby girl, keep it up."

He hesitated when he reached the tip. He looked at the others expectant gaze before looking back at the tip. As he got closer he felt the hand tug at his hair. He looked up as he pressed a chaste kiss to the tip.

Virgil moaned. Roman felt sick. 

"Use your tongue princess."

He flicked his tongue out gently lapping at the tip before swirling it around the head.

He looked up at the other. What did he have to do next?

What did he have to do to make it end?

  
  


"Open your mouth and flatten down your tongue baby."

He did as he was told. 

Then Virgil surged forward. 

Roman screamed around the dick that was now choking him. It took all his willpower to not slam his jaw shut, to bite the offending object in his mouth. Knowing that that would definitely get him a one way ticket to the subconscious.

His tears began falling harder again as he couldn't help but gag around the others cock. He could feel his lips beginning to split from the stretch. At least it seemed he didn't have to mentally be here for this as Virgil fucked his mouth viciously.

Or at least he thought he didn't have to be. But as his mind began to drift away a sharp slap brought him back.

  
  


"Fucking pay attention to me when I fuck your mouth princess,  **or else!** " 

Roman whined and sobbed harder around him. There was nothing he could do as the other used and fucked his mouth. 

All he could do was take it and pray that this would end soon.

Virgil groaned, he had both hands in the creative side's hair now, roughly pulling on the strands as he fucked that unwilling mouth, his cock hitting the back of the other's throat. God he was enjoying this.

  
  


Finally having the chance to put the creative side in his place. Oh how he had longed for this moment. 

Ever since the first whiny insult had left Roman's mouth he knew he'd show the other just exactly where he belonged.

  
  


He had been watching the little tease for a while, waiting for the right time to break the stupid fuck. 

Luckily he knew the other sides would agree with him in knowing that Roman had to be shown his place, he knew they were thankful for his intervention earlier that day. 

He didn't blame the others for not respecting Roman, the little bitch hardly deserved respect, he wasn't good enough for Thomas, all his ideas were stupid and childish at best, with maybe the occasional decent one coming through. 

At least now he was generously giving the other side a purpose.

He picked up the pace.

  
  


Roman was sobbing in full swing again, whining at the ache in his jaw.  _ When will this end!  _ He thought to himself miserably.

"Oh fuck princess, ready to swallow my cum like a good girl?"

He stared tearfully eyed up at the other.  _ Finally! It'll be over soon _ .

Virgil growled and harshly slammed Roman's head down to the base of his cock as he came down the others throat.

Roman gagged and choked trying his hardest to swallow it all and still  _ breathe. _

Finally he pulled the other off his cock. Roman took in a gulp of air and began coughing, a trail of drool and cum leaking from between his mouth and Virgil's dick.

  
  


Virgil smiled crookedly at the sight of the panting side, struggling to breath after having one of his holes fucked. He then tugged at the others hair forcing him to look up at him again.

Then he began rubbing his cock over the others face, leaving a trail of pre-cum as he went. 

He couldn't help but laugh at the confusion on the other's face. 

Apparently clueless to most sexual things he obviously still knew that when someone came, their cocks shouldn't still be rock hard.

"Did you think I was done with you princess?"

Roman trembled as he fearfully realised it wasn't over for him yet.

"Turn around and get on all fours and spread your legs."

The sobbing boy did what he said without putting up a fight.  _ Such a good whore for him. _

Virgil then got down on his knees behind him, summoning a bottle of lube and pouring it on his fingers.

Roman couldn't stop himself from shaking. He was hoping the other would just use his mouth and be done with him… he didn't want the other trait to take his virginity. It was meant to be saved for someone special. Given to someone he loved truly. 

Not to a monster.

  
  


Two fingers were shoved roughly in him. 

  
  


He screamed and fell forward, his arms losing the strength to hold himself up.

  
  


"N-no p-please I-I c-c-can't! P-please I w-wanted - " he cut off with another scream as Virgil removed his fingers just as roughly to slap that round pale ass harshly a few times, his other hand holding the smaller male in place. 

He watched satisfied as the pale flesh turned red, clearly able to see his hand prints. Then he shoved his fingers back in.

"You wanted to do what princess,  _ to save yourself for your one true love? _ " He said mockingly, laughing at the other. "Please the only person that would ever give you the time of day is  **me.** So give up already."

  
  


"Nooo p-please n-not this p-please."

  
  


Virgil growled. "So you want me to tell Thomas to throw you away, let the subconscious take you?"

Roman whined. "N-no please no, I-I d-don't want t-to die!" 

" **Then stop resisting me, you worthless slut, I'm the only one that will ever** **_love_ ** **you, you should be thanking me for making you useful enough to deserve to be alive.** "

  
  


"B-but y-you d-d-don't l-love me." Roman whimpered out, he knew he should just give up. Let Virgil do what he wanted, then he'd be left alone… so what if he failed to save himself for his one true love… it wouldn't matter if he didn't live long enough to meet him.

" **If I didn't love you I wouldn't be doing this!** " Virgil hissed. " **I've been watching you Roman, watching as you constantly ignore all boundaries set in place. Someone has to keep you in line, stop you from acting out and fighting against the others, stop you from thinking yourself better than others when you are so much** **_lesser_ ** **than them.** "

Roman whined at the words, whined at the sensation of those fingers stretching him and scissoring him. 

That wasn't true, he didn't act like that. He just wanted their opinions, their approval. It wasn't his fault the others always just shut him down, not offering him anything in return.

" **You need someone to put you in your place and keep you there. So that's what I intend to do!** " 

Virgil removed his fingers, quickly lubed his dick then lined himself up.

He leant over the others small frame, his mouth next to his ear. "I'm doing this because I care for you princess, let me look after you, let me give you purpose."

Roman continued to sob but stopped struggling, giving into the anxious trait.

Virgil smirked as the other submitted beneath him, then he slammed inside, only managing to get his dick in halfway before stopping, hissing in pleasure as that tight virgin hole clenched around him. 

Roman's mouth fell open in a silent scream. The pain was unbearable, he felt like he was literally being torn in half.

Virgil took a moment to appreciate the tightness then began rutting into the other, trying to fit his dick all the way in.

  
  


"S-stop I-I c-c-can't t-take it! W-wait p-please j-just give m-me a s-second…" Roman sobbed out. Willing his body to just give up and relax but unable to, he needed a moment to adjust to the cock trying to rip him open.

Virgil just laughed. "Oh but princess, I'm not even all the way in yet." He continued trying to push himself in, he reached down between them to help give himself easier access.

"P-please." Roman began whispering.

Virgil managed to get another inch in.

"P-please just g-g-give me a mo-moment." 

Roman turned his head to the side, his cheek pressed against his fluffy rug as he stared blankly to the side. Another inch.

"Please."

Another.

"Please."

Virgil let out a long groan as he finally bottomed out.

"Please."

  
  


Virgil stared down at the smaller trait with a crooked smile. 

  
  


He couldn't deny that Roman was beautiful, especially when broken beneath him.

He didn't wait before pulling out and slamming straight back in and bottoming out again and again and again.

  
  


Roman stopped sobbing now. He continued to stare off blankly to the side, his mouth parted slightly as he tried to keep breathing through the pain.

  
  


Virgil placed both hands on Roman's hips as he adjusted himself, trying to find that special spot inside his princess that will -

Roman let out a broken moan, his eyes fluttered shut as the feeling of pleasure washed over him.

Virgil smirked victorious. He then moved one hand to push down on the others lower back and then kept his other hand on Roman's hip, no doubt there will be bruises there later, as he forced the other to lift his arse more so that he'll always hit his prostate.

  
  


Roman began moaning and mumbling incoherently as he was thrusted into harder and faster. 

Virgil began stroking up and down Roman's back and then trailed his hand down and around, his hand wrapping around the now half hard dick and pumping it to hardness.

"Mmm pleeeaase." Roman mumbled brokenly under his breath followed by a long moan.

Virgil heard him.

  
  


"Do you like that baby girl, when I play with your little clitty?" He asked as he once again leant over him, pressing an open mouth kiss to his cheek before moving along to his ear.

"Do you like it when daddy pounds into your tight cunt?" 

Roman choked out another moan. "Nooo." He cried out softly.

"I know you do baby so don't even try to deny it." Virgil moved his hand from the hip and gave another harsh slap to his backside. Relishing in the broken moan of pleasure.

"You can be a good girl for me can't you?"

He turned his head to the side, resting on top of the other cheek to cheek.

"... Y-yes." Roman whimpered out making Virgil's smirk widen.

"Cum for me baby girl, come on daddy's dick." Virgil tightened his hold on the others dick and pumped faster whilst simultaneously he pounded harder against the others prostate.

It wasn't long till the body beneath him spasmed, that tight hole clenching down around him almost painfully so.

Roman cried out as he came, spilling over Virgil's hand.

But Virgil didn't stop stroking him even after he came. Roman whined pitifully at being overstimulated. When Virgil finally let go of his now overly sensitive cock, he pulled out and flipped Roman over so he was lying on his back, grabbed his legs and put them over his shoulders and then pushed back in going back to a rough pace.

Roman placed his hands on the others shoulders, not sure whether he wanted to push the other away or bring him in closer.

  
  


"Open your eyes for me princess." 

He hadn't realised he closed them, he blinked them open and stared up at the now somewhat disheveled side. As Virgil got closer to his own orgasam he had beads of sweat on his forehead and began panting harder. His eyes were wild and full of lust behind the messy fringe.

Roman was sure he looked like a state too.

And he did. 

His sweaty hair pushed back from his own forehead, face flushed, covered in various liquids and panting, pink lips swollen from where he had been biting them, and those pretty eyes now dulled. He looked thoroughly fucked.

Virgil captured those lips in a gentle kiss, smirking into it when Roman moaned, he began to deepen the kiss letting it get more sloppy and messy, teasing the smaller males tongue as they shared spit.

He pulled away from the kiss and began leaving wet kisses along Roman's jawline going down to his neck. 

He growled and bit down as he came, filling the smaller male with his cum.

Roman let out another broken moan as he too came for a second time.

Virgil sucked at the bite mark before giving it a soft kiss and moving back up to stare into Roman's eyes again.

Those dull eyes stared at him, waiting.

He smirked.

  
  


"Such a good girl for me, I knew you'd enjoy it." He pulled out none to gently. Cleaning himself with a snap of his fingers and putting himself away.

He ignored the creative side for a moment and walked over to the desk, picking up one of the ideas he thought was decent enough for Thomas to use.

He looked back over at Roman and smiled at how broken he looked. How vulnerable.  _ How pathetic.  _

He stood over him, waiting for those dull eyes to settle on him. He held up one of the idea cards.

"I'm taking this one to Logan as it was actually decent."

After a second Roman's eyes widened at the implication. He had a decent idea this entire time… he had something… meaning the others wouldn't have been able to suggest…

He felt rage boiling up inside of him. 

"Y-you… you… you fucking bastard!"

Virgil's eyes flashed and the next thing Roman knew he was howling in pain.

He curled over towards his arm trying to pry the boot that had stomped down on his right arm off him. He had no luck. Virgil twisted his foot and pushed down harder, smirking when something cracked. 

Roman was once again sobbing sadly to himself, the burning rage he had just felt instantly gone out as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice on him.

"P-p-please…" he whimpered out, still trying to push the boot away.

"Just because you have  _ one _ decent idea doesn't mean you're safe from being thrown out, you're still shit at what you do."

"Please s-stop… h-h-hurts, e-everything h-hurts."

Virgil scoffed, twisting his foot back around. 

"Kiss my boot princess."

Roman looked up at him in despair.

"You heard, kiss my boot and I'll let you go." 

Roman leant over and pressed his lips to the boot, Virgil sneered down at him. "Use your tongue princess."

Roman whimpered but did as he was told. He felt himself burning with humiliation as Virgil laughed down at him.

"Oh princess, you're such a pathetic slut you know." 

Virgil removed his boot, then stepped over the creative side and began walking to the door. Turning back one last time.

"I enjoyed that it was fun, we should hang out more often. Oh and don't forget baby, if you fuck up I'll be there, and if you want to stay alive you'll do everything I say… now get some rest I'm sure Logan will want to talk to you tomorrow about this idea."

And with that he was gone. 

  
  


Roman was too tired to cry anymore.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this chapter just wouldn't end... sorry Roman.


	3. The next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-con kissing and touching, physical abuse.
> 
> Let me know if I miss anything.

Roman remained lying down on the floor for a little while longer, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Everything hurt, his arm throbbed painfully, his throat felt scratchy and raw, his legs hurt from being knelt down, and then his ass was stinging from all the slapping and grouping (along with his hips) not to mention his abused hole that had been torn no doubt still leaking blood along with Virgil's cum. 

  
  
  


He whimpered.

  
  


How could this have happened? Was he really that much of a bad guy? Did he really deserve this? Surely if the others knew what Virgil did they would… would what? _Would_ they care? This was after all different than getting someone to apologise… but even if they did care, what can they do? What's done is done…

Maybe now Virgil will leave him alone. (Even if he did basically threaten the opposite).

  
  
  
  
  


It's not till a few hours later when his whole body has gone numb that he finally gets up from off the floor and stumbles over to the bathroom, wincing as he goes.

  
  


Standing under the shower spray he could feel his shoulder muscles starting to relax, cleaning himself was a task that required way more effort and time than it really should have.

Every slight movement or twist had him tensing up once again. Not to mention the cum _still_ oozing out of his hole, he didn't really notice earlier just how much cum Virgil had… he was certainly noticing now.

By the time he came out of the shower he felt worse. 

Weren't showers meant to make you feel better? Instead the feeling of dread in his chest had intensified, now his heart felt like it was gonna beat out of his chest and he couldn't breath! Why couldn't he breathe?! 

He was going to die! After all that and he was still going to _die._

  
  


The cold chill of the floor tiles brought him back a little, enough to realise he had fallen to his knees and had pressed his forehead to the ground.

Gently as possible he let his body roll to the side, a vague memory of Logan saying something about this position helps open the lungs up to get more air. 

  
  
  


Look at him.

  
  


The mighty brave fearless Prince. Ha!

Not so much of that now.

Reduced to nothing but a broken little shell, too _weak_ to fight back, too _useless_ to do anything but cry.

  
  
  


Maybe he really did deserve this.

  
  
  


No… no he can move on from this… he can try.

  
  


Out of the shower he put on his most fluffiest onesie, (it was a tigger one, and it was soft and comfy and if you didn't like winnie the pooh you could fight him) then he curled up under his duvet and let himself drift away, so exhausted and still in too much pain to resist… unfortunately someone should of told his mind that his body wanted to shut down. Everytime he began to drift off he jerked awake, mistaking the darkness of sleep as the void of the subconscious.

He also couldn't help but startle at every random noise, even if it was just a soft tap from another room, it had him sweating profusely.

  
  
  


Needless to say he felt worse that morning. 

  
  


He debated on whether or not to stay in his room all day, not really wanting to eat anything or to be around the others. 

But at the same time he didn't want to stay in this room, he felt trapped. Staring at the floor where he was _raped._

  
  


_Hell he was raped._

Roman found himself sobbing hysterically once more. Still unbelieving of such a thing happening to him. Technically there were just aspects of a person's personality such things _shouldn't_ happen to them… but it did and he should really stop crying, it's not helping him and it's making him just want to stay in bed all day where he will undoubtedly cry about what happened till he had no tears left and then he'd gaze off into the distance till he was drawn back to the present where he would then remember what happened and then the cycle repeats.

  
  


So yeah, no. Staying in his room wasn't an option.

  
  


But then he'll see _him._

  
  


Neither situations bode well for him… but he didn't want to risk Virgil coming back to his room.

  
  


Heh. 

Perhaps he should have been paying attention then.

  
  


He missed it when Patton knocked on his door, calling out that he was going to make breakfast soon. 

He missed it when Logan knocked on his door letting him know that Patton said breakfast was ready, and if he was free later could they talk about his idea more.

So when the next person came up to his room... Well Virgil didn't even bother knocking so he supposed he couldn't help not noticing him.

  
  


Virgil didn't exactly announce his presence. He opened the door to see if the prince was awake, and had to bite back a scoff seeing him in the tigger onesie, _how adorable._

He gently walked over to the bed and sat himself down on it, Roman too lost in his own head to notice the bed dip. Virgil could see that his eyelashes were wet with tears still, his eyes a little puffy and glazed over and cheeks a little red. Those plump red lips parted slightly.

  
  


God how was he to resist?

  
  


Virgil leaned over and claimed those lips with a surprising gentleness. 

It said a lot about Roman's mental state that he didn't even react. Well not at first.

It took him a few seconds before he realised what was happening was actually happening _now._

He jerked away in shock, almost sliding off the bed.

"V-Virgil?!" He cried out in shock.

The taller side reached out to grab him, stopping him from falling.

  
  


He smirked at the smaller side leaning in close again. "Now princess, how did I tell you to address me when we're alone together?"

  
  


Roman shivered, fear crawling along his spine, he couldn't do this again.

"S-sir."

  
  


Virgil ran a hand through the princey sides soft hair. "Good girl. Now… do you want to tell me why you ignored the others this morning? Patton is _very_ upset you missed breakfast." He questioned sternly.

  
  


Roman started shaking, _get it together Roman, you're better than this!_ He thought to himself, not really believing what he was thinking.

  
  


"T-they w-were here? I d-didn't hear t-them… I'm s-sorry I d-din't mean - "

  
  


"Hey shh shh shh my poor baby it's ok, it was a long night last night for you wasn't it. Did daddy tire you out."

  
  


Roman just whimpered in response. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop, no way was Virgil being _nice_ to him for no reason.

  
  
  


Virgil leaned in once more, Roman couldn't help but flinch. This was the wrong thing to do apparently as Virgil hissed under his breath.

  
  


Then there were hands shoving him harshly, his body hit the floor with a dull thud.

He looked up wide eyed as Virgil hoovered over him menacingly, the promise of pain in his eyes.

Before he could apologise though Virgil delivered a swift kick to the ribs that left him half curled on the floor wheezing.

Another kick to his stomach had him rolling on his back, he blinked teary eyed up at the taller side.

"P-please. I'm s-sorry." He wheezed out.

  
  


Roman was then yanked up and slammed up against the corner of wall. 

  
  


"I thought after last night you would have known better than to resist me."

  
  


"I'm sorry please Vir-Sir! I didn't mean - "

  
  


He was cut off with a punch to his stomach this time, then he was slammed back against the wall again. Virgil rained down a few more punches on him making sure to avoid his face. 

Roman was shaking trying his hardest to keep himself up as his legs shook. To think, he thought he was in pain before. 

  
  


Virgil kissed him once more and this time he resisted the urge the flinch or pull away.

He couldn't help but collapse against the other though, whatever strength he had drained from him.

  
  


Virgil held him up though, surprising Roman. He was sure Virgil would just let him fall to the floor, but instead the other held him up, his arms snaking around him holding him closer to the others stronger frame.

  
  


"You going to be a good girl for me and come down stairs so the others know you're ok?"

  
  


Roman nodded against him. "Yes Sir."

  
  


"Come on then baby."

  
  
  


Downstairs both Logan and Patton seemed to have just finished their breakfast, they both looked up when they came in, Pattons smile lit up the room.

  
  


"Roman! You're awake, you had us worried there for a moment kiddo. Now sit down and let me serve you up some breakfast, you too Virgil."

  
  


Roman sat in his usual seat and fought back a wince, Virgil sat opposite him shooting him a smirk.

  
  


"You alright there princey?"

Now they were all looking at him.

  
  


He puffed his chest and grinned. "Of course I am oh dark and stormy night! Just had quite the adventure in the imagination last night! I was up later than I had planned so overslept this morning, my apologies for that Patton." 

  
  


Patton chuckled and waved him off. "Don't worry about kiddo, as long as you don't do it again, your sleep is important after all."

  
  


Roman glanced at Virgil before looking down at the table. He could only hope it didn't happen again, but he knew it will.

  
  


Patton happily chatted away as he cleaned and the two sides ate their breakfast, getting the occasional responses.

When they were finished with their breakfast Patton shooed them into the other room. Roman didn't know what to make of the knowing look Patton sent his way.

  
  


Virgil draped himself over the sofa watching as Logan approached his new lover.

  
  


"Roman, I've made slight changes to your idea for the video I hope you don't mind."

  
  


"No not at all! Anything to help Thomas make good quality content is much appreciated!"

"I'm glad you think so seeing as… well your ideas of late… whilst not bad haven't been your _best_." Logan said, trying to phrase it as nicely as possible so not to set the fanciful side off.

"W-Well if you're not too busy Logan, why don't we brainstorm some ideas together?"

  
  


Logan looked shocked. "Really?"

  
  


"But of course! The only way I'll know what you want is if we work together."

Logan continued to stare in shock. "Well… then yes that is a very good idea for once Roman." Roman couldn't help but beam at the praise.

Logan slowly started to smirk.

"Though really I suppose I should be thanking Virgil for your change of behaviour."

Roman stiffened. Glancing behind the logical side to stare at the anxious trait. Virgil smirked back at him.

  
  


Did they know?

  
  


"Oh they know princey."

  
  


_What. Didn't they care for him at all?_

  
  


"I told them this morning that we're together now."

  
  


Roman couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. But that made sense for why Logan said that and the knowing look Patton was giving him… at least this means _they_ didn't know he was actually forced against his will. There was no way either side would be ok with that.

  
  


Virgil chuckled at him and held our his hands.

  
  


"Come here sweetie."

Roman obeyed, he didn't want to test Virgil in front of the others.

Virgil had sat up now, making room for someone to sit next to him, Roman was bold to assume the seat was for him.

  
  


"No no no no you sit in my lap." Virgil pulled him flush against him, his back to Virgils chest. He blushed harder.

Logan snickered as he left the room. Patton came in and awed over the 'new cute couple' before he too left and went to join Logan wherever he was.

  
  


They were left alone.

  
  


Softly Roman asked. "... What do they know?"

  
  


As those arms snaked around him once more and he waited quietly for a reply he wondered if there was any way out of this, or was he trapped forever?

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor angsty Roman.


	4. As time goes by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con, forced feminisation, physical abuse, emotional manipulation, blackmail, threats of death.
> 
> Let me know if I miss anything

It was terrifying how calm and _nice_ Virgil was being right now.

Roman remained tense however despite the other's almost soothing movements as Virgil gently rubbed his sides, being mindful of the other's probably bruised ribs.

Honestly Virgil was just enjoying how soft Roman's tigger onesie was as he thought over the question; his princess sure did have interesting taste.

  
  


"Oh just that we spent the night together, realised just how much we love each other and how I'll always be there to keep you from fucking up… though I phrased it a little more delicately than that, you know how Patton is."

  
  


So basically they knew nothing, and probably thought their previous interactions were just - what? - flirting? 

Roman didn't know whether this was a good thing or not… honestly he didn't want the others to worry or end up hurt because of him.

But at the same time he didn't want any of this to be happening, could Patton and Logan help him? Would they believe him? Surely they would question why he didn't say anything earlier?

  
  


A hand on his chin forced his head back and to the side so he was looking at Virgil, he swallowed nervously and watched as Virgil stared at his throat. 

  
  
  


Licking his lips a grin slowly spread across his face, one that showed his gleaming white teeth, Roman never noticed how sharp his canines were before. 

"Do I make you nervous, baby? Perhaps I just scare you? Or maybe it's both? Is that it baby is it both, come on you can tell me, I won't be upset, promise."

  
  


Roman whimpered, his eyes already tearing as he nodded his head as best as could in the others grip.

  
  


Virgil knew what he meant but wanted to hear the other say it. "Use your words baby."

  
  


"Y-yes."

  
  


"Yes what?"

  
  


"Yes… you scare me and make me feel nervous." He whispered feeling faint.

Virgil placed a kiss above his brow.

  
  


"Thank you for being honest with me baby; see I'm not mad."

  
  


Now wasn't that just weird? This morning he flinched from an unexpected kiss and gets the shit beaten out of him, and now he admits he's scared of the other and Virgil merely laughs to himself, and gives Roman a little kiss…

  
  


Something bad was going to happen.

And Roman really didn't want to find out what.

  
  


"Vi-Sir please l-let me go… I need to work on more ideas for Thomas and talk to Log - "

  
  


"Hush baby, I'll tell you when you can leave ok. Now I want us to spend some quality time together, doesn't that sound nice? Maybe then you'll be less nervous around me."

  
  
  


Roman had a feeling that Virgil didn't really care about his nerves (and very clearly not about his _fears_ either).

Virgil shifted them again so he had Roman comfortably resting on him in a way that Virgil would be able to force his tongue down the others throat.

Which is exactly what he did.

  
  


Roman whimpered but didn't try to push the other away.

He hoped the other would get bored soon and leave him be.

Though it soon became apparent that wouldn't be the case when Virgil gave a small thrust up. Roman whimpered again at the feeling of the taller one's hard on brushing up against his arse.

  
  


"S-Sir pl-please I-I can't d - "

  
  


Virgil's hold on him became so tight it was bordering on painful.

  
  


"Stop trying to fight me!" Virgil hissed. "Haven't you learnt your lesson yet?" 

But then he just laughed and began moving to sit up, Roman could feel the temperature around them dropping.

"What am I saying? Of course you haven't learned, when do you ever learn things?"

He pushed Roman down on the floor again, the shorter male gasped in pain as the impact jolted his already bruised ribs.

  
  
  


"Sir please." He began voice shaking in fear. "Please don't hurt me again please." He started crying again as he begged for mercy.

  
  


But Virgil just smiled serenely down at him.

  
  


"Oh but princess how will you learn? Remember I'm doing this because I _love_ you."

  
  


Then for the second time that morning Virgil began hitting Roman.

The smaller male did his best to curl up and protect himself but Virgil would just yank him up by the hair and then throw him to another part of the room where he would land dazed and exposed to the other.

He wasn't sure how long this went on for, it felt like hours but was probably only minutes. 

  
  


Roman kept trying to plead for the other to leave him be, trying and failing to get away. 

  
  


For a second he thought he managed it as he was once again dragged up by his hair, he pushed the other as hard as he could making him stumble back and cried out at the top of his lungs. "STOP!"

The taller male stared at him in shock, and for just a second he thought maybe the other had come to his senses. 

  
  


But then his eyes darkened and static sparked in the air.

  
  


Roman was on the floor clutching his cheek before he even registered the punch to his face. Finally going silent he looked up shocked at the taller, not expecting him to hit him in such a way it would be obvious to the others.

  
  


But even seething in rage Virgil had an answer. "Cover it with makeup, and if the others see it tell them you fell or lost a fight in the imagination, understand?!"

He whimpered but nodded. "Y-yes Sir."

  
  


Virgil huffed. "Get out of my sight whore."

Roman didn't need telling twice, quickly sinking back to his room where he once again collapsed down on the floor in the middle of his room.

  
  


All he could do was suffer and cry, and pray that soon this would be over, pray that Virgil would get bored and forget him… he could only hope.

* * *

  
  
  
Over a month later he was starting to realise that may never happen.

They had all just finished having their dinner, Roman volunteering to help Patton clean up much to the others joy.

Unaware that the only reason he did this was to prolong the moment where he had to crawl into Virgil's awaiting arms.

  
  


Life had been absolute hell, everyday there was a new bruise, a new ache, everyday he was taken against his will by the darker trait. But perhaps the worst thing was _every-single-day_ he had to listen to his so called family tell him how _better_ they thought he was now. How calmer and less of an annoyance he was. 

He cried all throughout the first week, not just because what Virgil put him through but because of Patton's and Logan's words. Couldn't they see how much pain he was in? Did they really hate him that much? Was he truly that bad?

  
  


He knew the answers to that one now though. 

He was that bad. 

Virgil reminded him often enough how horrible he was, how any wrong move would land him in the subconscious. At the start he would be forced to thank the other for taking care of him, for _loving_ him… he didn't have to be forced anymore. 

  
  


The short break of cleaning came to an unfortunate end as he followed Patton into the lounge, his face carefully blank but with a small practiced smile in place as he watched as Patton immediately cuddled up to Logan. 

He breathed in through his nose and headed over to Virgil, making his smile wider, happier looking. He came to stand behind where the other was sitting and draped himself over the other's shoulders, placing a kiss on his cheek.

  
  


"Hello my dear." Roman said softly. He mustn't be to loud.

His voice was far too annoying to be so loud.

Virgil smirked and turned to deeply kiss him, biting the smaller males bottom lip before pulling away.

"Where are you heading?" 

"I'm going to go up and work on some ideas for a bit, if that's ok?" He added the last bit quietly.

  
  


Virgil seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Come down in an hour."

  
  


Roman smiled and gave him another kiss.

"Of course my love."

  
  
  


He breathed a sigh of relief when he entered his room, his tensed up muscles momentarily relaxing as he was finally alone.

The stress of having to pretend in front of the others was a lot, it was hard to not flinch whenever Virgil so much as looked at him, honestly he still hasn't gotten used to approaching the other in such an affectionate manner. It was too weird for him… but he was sure he would get used to it. He would have to there wasn't much else he could do except accepting it.

At least he had an hour to himself. 

  
  


He had lied when he said he was going to work on some ideas. He had already worked on them during the night. But the other side didn't know that.

Walking into his bathroom he snapped his fingers to remove his clothes and make up so he could assess the current damage.

His body was covered in bruises in various states of healing, there were even a few scars.

One side of his jaw was completely purple and on the opposite side he had an ugly yellow bruise on his cheekbone, that one hurt so much when he received it and it still hurt now and it was at least a week old.

As gently as he could he began cleaning some of the deeper cuts and putting on antiseptic cream where needed.

He sighed wearily and reapplied his makeup and put on a pair of sweatpants and a jumper.

He could only hope he'd avoid ~~his~~ _Virgil's_ wrath tonight, he managed to survive for the whole day - which honestly was a rare treat - he just had to get through the night.

  
  


It was far too soon when the hour was up.

He made his way back to the lounge, he was hoping he'd have time to rest without having to worry about Virgil, but it took him longer than he expected to clean up his wounds.

  
  


Oh well. Before leaving the room he took the ideas he had worked on last night to give to Logan. Good thing he did already have ideas

  
  


With a placid smile on his face he walked over to where Virgil was still lounging on the sofa, he gave him a quick kiss on the head and a whispered "hello dear." Then quickly handed his ideas over to Logan who took them with a nod.

  
  


He looked back at Virgil who was watching him blankly before smiling. _Shit, what did I do wrong now?_

  
  


Virgil opened his arms and Roman crawled in them. 

"Been working hard baby?" Virgil asked, whispering in his ear.

  
  


Roman hummed, pretending to focus entirely on the film. He would be absolutely fine until -

"Now that I have your ideas Roman I'm going to take Patton up to bed, goodnight you two."

-Until the the others leave them.

"Night." Virgil saluted. 

"Goodnight." Roman said quietly.

  
  


Then they were alone. If it weren't for the fact that he was always on edge now he would of been shocked at being thrown off. Luckily he didn't fall to the floor.

  
  


Not so luckily Virgil slammed him up against the wall, arm against his neck cutting off his air supply.

  
  


"So my little _liar_ do you want to tell me what you've actually been doing for an hour? I saw the ideas you handed to Logan, they were on your desk this morning."

_Well shit._

  
  


"I-I I was - "

"And don't even think about lying to me you little bitch, I can tell you haven't changed them."

"I'm s-sorry I-I lied I just - I was cleaning the cuts on me, it took longer t-than I e-expected. Please forgive me, I'm sorry."

Virgil growled and slapped him across the face then moved them so he could bend him over the sofa.

  
  


"P-please not out here!"

  
  


"Shut up!" He punched him and forced him over the sofa. The sound of someone gasping in shock made them both stiffen and look towards the stairs. 

Patton stood at the top looking horrified down at them. Roman whimpered. _Please._ He pleaded silently. _Help me please._

  
  


"Go back to bed Patton." Virgil growled.

  
  


Patton made a move as if to head down the stairs instead. "B-but…"

"You want Thomas to be a good person right? Then you need to let this happen. For Thomas, look how good things have been recently."

Patton searched Virgil's face before looking at Roman. Roman stared sadly back, his eyes begging for help. But Patton only sighed. As if he had the weight of the world suddenly placed on his back.

"For Thomas." He mumbled then turned and left, as if he was never there at all.

Roman whined in despair. Virgil laughed.

  
  


"I honestly didn't think that would work. Guess they really do hate you that much huh? Makes it all the worse when you fight me, makes me think maybe you want to be tossed out to the subconscious."

  
  


"No, please… I'm sorry, I'll be good for you please!" He sobbed trying to keep the noise of it quiet, he didn't want to piss Virgil off more.

  
  


Virgil just sighed. "I'll forgive you baby, but you really need to do better."

  
  


He nodded. "I will, I promise, for you I'll do anything." 

Virgil smirked. "I know you will."

  
  


Roman didn't put up a fight as once again Virgil used his body for his own pleasure. After Patton had walked in and walked out on them earlier Roman no longer felt nervous about the others walking in on them. Especially since they don't care.

  
  


It was a lot later when Virgil was finished with him. He pulled out none to gently and watched joyfully as his cum leaked out of the abused hole. Tucking himself away and sweeping his hair out of his face he smirked and leant down to press a kiss to Roman's face. 

  
  


"Clean yourself up and go to bed, in the morning you can show me just how sorry you are for being a liar." 

With that he was gone.

  
  


The only movement that came from him were the sobs now shaking his body.

All he could see was Patton looking at him… and then leaving him. 

Eventually he pulled his trousers back up and left the room.

  
  


Unaware as sad horrified multicolored eyes watched him go.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is cursed. My nose started bleeding halfway through writing so who knows how well this actually reads


	5. What to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con elements, emotional, abuse, forced feminisation, mentions of physical abuse
> 
> Let me know if I've missed any warnings!!

Janus was pacing about in his room thinking about what he just witnessed.

Lately he had been sensing lies coming from the light sides area, and as the days went by the more intense they became. They were the kind of lies that soon rooted into you as truths, and didn't that just make him oh so curious..

Finally one evening he felt the lies reach a peak in their intensity if you will, so he decided to go over and see who he could trick into telling him…

  
  
  


What he never expected to see was Virgil  **_raping_ ** Roman. 

  
  


Roman didn't even put up a fight just let it happen, he hadn't gotten there in time to intervene. Just in time to see Virgil pull out of a despondent Roman, say something to him, then leave. It was a while before Roman finally left, tears silently falling down his face and his eyes like glass, the sight left him frozen in place. 

  
  


Lies shrouded the small creative side.

  
  
  


Just how long had that shit with Virgil been going on?! 

  
  


Janus started growling as he thought of the anxious side, the little shit used to say Remus and himself were far too bad for Thomas - the freaking embodiment of anxiety and  _ paranoia _ had the goddamn audacity to say  _ they  _ were the problem.

Of course he tried to push them, tried to scare them away but neither he nor Remus gave into the anxious trait, in fact Remus enjoyed retaliating and Janus didn't find it necessary to hold him back. Honestly when Virgil left he didn't care, but when he went to the light sides and tricked them into taking him in, tricked Thomas into  _ accepting  _ him, well that's when Janus had to get involved. 

Honestly having to deal with the fact Morality wanted Thomas to be the perfect flawless self sacrificing was bad enough, but now Thomas's anxiety and morality came together to enforce this… well it made his job as self preservation just a little bit more harder.

  
  
  


Roman wasn't just creativity, he was also Thomas's pride and ego, things that morality no doubt hated. So many considered pride and ego to be a bad thing but that was false. How would Thomas ever feel proud of his work, his family, his friends if he didn't have pride?

How would he be able to go on stage and do what he loved, apply for auditions and tryout's if he didn't have a bit of an ego? A bit of self belief that he  _ could  _ do this?

And that was just scratching the surface of the  _ why and how _ Roman's job as pride and ego were important… to see him reduced to such a state… well it was no wonder Thomas's mental health had taken a slight downturn.

  
  


The question is what to do now? He had to proceed in a way that was the safest for Roman. He knew he had to tell Remus what he saw, but there was the risk the other would go off and cause even more damage, and even though Janus wanted nothing more than to put the anxious trait in his place, i.e. a stain on the floor, he wasn't sure Thomas's psyche could handle it if its mind literally started tearing itself apart.

  
  


No, this required some careful thinking.

  
  
  


He may just have an idea.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


After Roman had cleaned himself up and sunk into his bed, feeling slightly comforted by the weight of his duvet, he tried to sleep.

  
  


But all he could see was Patton's face. 

Staring down at him in shock before morphing into a crestfallen look. 

  
  


All he could see was Patton turning and walking away, leaving him at the mercy of the anxious side.

  
  


All he could think about was how Patton  _ didn't  _ come back, didn't come back to help him, to stop Virgil, didn't come back with Logan as backup.

  
  
  
  


Roman didn't realise just how bad he was, how bad he must have really been to Thomas, that even the moral trait thought Roman's predicament was for the best.

  
  
  
  


He was starting to think the subconscious might not be such a bad idea, if he was really all that bad and the only way he would be  _ allowed  _ to live was to go through all this… well death was starting to sound better.

  
  
  


All the thoughts and feelings tumbled around in his mind for most of the night as he tossed and turned, willing his mind to just shut up for a second so he could finally rest!

  
  


He swore he only managed a minute of sleep before his alarm was waking him up.

In his opinion 7am was far too early… but he wasn't about to fight with Virgil on it.

Speaking of, he had best get ready to go over to the others room and wake him.

No point in putting on his usual outfit and makeup, it would only get ruined. Besides Virgil didn't mind the bruises adorning his face, in fact Roman knew he loved them; he must have felt so powerful seeing Roman all battered and bruised, subservient to him.

  
  


Roman left his room and tiptoed over to Virgil's, entering the room as quietly as possible.

  
  


There were many different ways Virgil liked to be woken up by. Sometimes he liked it when Roman would bring him breakfast in bed, other times he liked it when he would just gently stroke his hair and use gentle words to coax him awake. 

More often than not he would demand more sensual methods of awakening. Whether it would be something as tame as kissing or to Roman riding his dick. It all depended on his mood and what he  _ implied  _ to Roman the night before.

  
  


_ "... in the morning you can show me just how sorry you are for being a liar." _

  
  
  


Quietly walking over to the others sleeping form he carefully removed the duvet and set to work removing Virgil's cock from the confines of his pyjama bottoms and started stroking him to full hardness. 

Virgil let out a moan but otherwise remained asleep. Getting himself into a comfortable position he closed his eyes and started sucking the other off.

  
  


Just a month ago he absolutely despised these actions, but now he had become desensitized, he honestly didn't mind it anymore… maybe Virgil was right when he said that he was a whore.

He used one hand to stroke at Virgil's cock that wasn't in his mouth and the other to gently massage his balls.

Virgil moaned again but this time a fist tangled in his hair, roughly pulling at the strands. Virgil was awake.

  
  


He opened his eyes and looked up at the other, Virgil was smirking down at him.

  
  


"What a beautiful sight to wake up to." Virgil said, voice deep and gravelly from sleep.

  
  


"Such a good girl sucking daddy's dick." He stopped pulling on Roman's hair and gently massaged his head instead.

  
  


"Is this you apologising for last night?"

Roman hummed an affirmative, taking more of Virgil's cock in his mouth as the hand in his hair forced him down.

  
  


"Aww baby I forgive you for lying to me, I know you won't do it again."

Virgil let out another moan as he pulled Roman off so he could sit up, instantly putting Roman back to work as soon as he was comfortable.

"That's it baby suck daddy's dick, you love sucking daddy's dick don't you. Fuck baby girl, you have such a talented tongue."

  
  


Roman let the other's words wash over him, nothing sounded negative so that meant he wont be getting punished first thing, but other than that he let himself drift. Virgil would be too sleepy still to see that his attention had slipped, plus it always took awhile to make him cum so really he couldn't help but drift…

  
  


He felt his cheeks heat up when he thought about having to see the other sides, see Patton, awkward didn't even begin to cover how it felt about it.

  
  


God how was he meant to feel? 

For so long he had just wanted Patton's approval, wanted Patton to validate him and tell him "what a good job kiddo!" when looking over his work. When he was younger and  _ new  _ Pation took him in and told him all about how he had high hopes for him because he was Thomas's  _ good  _ creativity, and at first he did seem to he happy with him.

But then he found out that he still saw Remus. 

Roman wasn't sure how he found out though, he always waited till night time before heading into the imagination to see his other half. Neither he nor Remus could stand being away from each other, it just felt so  _ wrong.  _

But both knew that they'd have to keep their meetings hidden.

  
  
  
  


Patton went mad when he found out, somehow he had snuck into the imagination and followed him, he had scared Remus off and dragged Roman back to his room, telling him how disappointed he was with him.

_ "You should know better than to hang around…  _ him! _ "  _

_ "But why?! He's my -" _

_ "He's bad news Roman! He's bad for Thomas, surely you know this after the split. _ "

  
  


Roman fought back a shudder, even just thinking about the  _ split  _ made him feel nauseous, he was… well it was a lie to say he was over it, but he had moved on from it, and so had Remus. They were both their own person now. Though Roman did wonder if he would be in this position if they had never split… maybe as one his- _ their  _ ideas would have been perfect… but there was no point on dwelling on such thoughts, it won't do him any good.

  
  


After what was probably an hour Virgil finally came down his throat. 

He made sure to swallow everything before pulling off, a trail of spit running from his mouth to Virgil's cock that made the anxious side moan.

  
  


"Such pretty a sight indeed. Come up here baby lets cuddle for a bit."

Roman smiled softly and crawled up the bed, letting the other wrap his arms around him as they settled down. The smile never reached his eyes.

  
  


Roman hazzard a guess they had about half an hour more before it was time to go down and have breakfast. He wondered if Virgil was worried about how Patton will react. Had Patton told Logan?

Virgil sighed happily as he snuggled back down on his bed holding Roman to his chest.

  
  


Well he didn't seem worried so he supposed he shouldn't worry about it either. 

Perhaps today will pass by like it usually does, maybe Patton will pretend he never saw what he saw, pretend it was all just a bad dream. Honestly Roman wished he could do that too, but unfortunately he didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon.

* * *

  
  
  


Though little did Roman know, Janus at the moment was telling a restrained Remus (he had to restrain him to stop him acting out right away - they had to stick to the plan!) what he had saw the night before and how they now needed to proceed cautiously to get Roman away from Virgil and the other sides, because in Janus's humble opinion, there was absolutely no fucking way that Logan and Patton didn't know what was going on. Hell even Logan who was seemingly oblivious to most  _ relationship  _ behaviours would he able to recognise the signs of abuse especially when it was happening  _ right under his nose! _

As for Patton well, Janus was done feeling disappointed in him. If anyone knew how someone was feeling it would be him? Janus knew Patton  _ loved  _ Virgil but surely he cared for Roman too? Surely he wouldnt leave Roman to suffer in the abusive traits hands right?

  
  


Well he wasn't sure anymore, because the abuse was obviously occurring, and if he had to guess it had been going on for at least a month judging on when he could sense the lies worsening. One second of abuse was far too long.

  
  


So with a plan in mind he made Remus promise to behave himself  _ for now _ , at least until they had the other creative trait safely on their side. Then they snuck over to the other side, shifting themselves so they'd be able to hide and observe the other's, waiting for the right opportunity to strike and show Virgil what happens to pieces of shit scum that messes with Thomas's mind.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was basically a filler/transition chapter, hopefully it's ok though!
> 
> Join me and my friend on discord (18+ only) 
> 
> https://discord.gg/eq5ZeJ5
> 
> (Link updated)


	6. Stick to the plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con, implied abuse, emotional abuse/manipulation, implied death threats, intrusive thoughts.

Roman spent the time in a half asleep half awake state. He was super exhausted but his mind still wouldn't shut up, too focused on the night before and Patton, on what he saw, what he did (or rather didn't do) and what he might say. 

Virgil had seemingly fallen back asleep till the sound of someone knocking on the door woke him up. Roman glanced at the door, feeling suddenly alert as Patton called out the usual "Breakfast is ready" and left, he sounded just as cheery as ever, Roman didn't even notice a catch or strain in his voice, it sounded like he was perfectly fine, as if he never saw what happened or was just unbothered by it. 

  
  


Either way it made Roman's heart sink, a small part of him had been hoping that maybe Patton would have been thinking over it all night, thinking of a way to get Roman out.

A lot of good hope did him.

  
  


As gently as possible he began to extract himself from Virgil's hold, only for his arms to tighten around him.

  
  


"Dear I need to get ready?" He didn't mean for it to sound like a question.

  
  


Virgil just smirked up at him, gripping the back of his head and pulling him done for a surprisingly gentle kiss.

  
  


Pulling away Virgil gently stroked his thumb over Roman's bruised cheek.

"You know you look so beautiful without makeup baby." 

  
  


Roman felt heat rise in his cheeks at the compliment, but dread settled into his stomach. Whilst he was desperate to receive any praise, he knew Virgil was saying this because he didn't want him to wear makeup anymore. After all if Patton now knew how Virgil treated him then what was the point in covering anything up? But then there was still Logan. Logan didn't know, or at least Roman was sure he didn't, unless of course Patton had told him what he saw, and both agreed to not get involved? 

But just incase, "I-I-t-thank you dear, but the o-others - "

"I'm sure Patton doesn't care whether you wear makeup or not, as for Logan, well he's normally okay with whatever Patton's ok with. Besides it means we get to spend a little more time together getting ready." Virgil purred, pulling Roman back down for another kiss, this one more demanding. 

  
  


Roman felt conflicted as he let the other manhandle him, rolling them over so Virgil was now on top. What should he do? Should he plead for Virgil to let him cover himself up or just give in to his whims and forgo the makeup? What if Patton had just thought it was a one off? That the usually happy and preppy Roman wasn't actually beaten down; it was just an off night for the couple he had accidentally walked in on? What if seeing Roman all bruised made him feel guilty? What if it made him want to try and stop Virgil and he ended up getting hurt because of him?!

  
  


… or worse, what if he really didn't care? What if he just ignored it and pretended it wasn't happening… Roman was sure that would break his heart.

  
  


Roman stared up at the ceiling as Virgil began biting and sucking at his neck and jawline. 

"B-baby… are you sure I s-shouldn't wear makeup?" He questioned, his voice wavering with fear. 

He didn't want to cause Virgil any more displeasure, especially so early in the morning and just after being forgiven, but the thought of him having to go out there looking so vulnerable and exposed… 

"Oh darling you worry too much, it'll be fine, they won't care. What's the matter?  _ Don't you like spending more time with me?"  _ Virgil growled out, a hand gently circling around Roman's slender neck making the smaller male shudder. 

"Of course I do!" Roman reassured, trying not to let his fear show. 

"Yeah?" Virgil questioned, hand now tightening around him. 

Roman lent his head back, submitting to the hold, knowing that's exactly what Virgil wanted.

"Yeah baby, I love being with you." The words tasted like poison in his mouth. He had often told Virgil he loved being around him, or loved how he would take care of him - all lies of course - but it seemed to make Virgil happy with him. 

Virgil smirked as he leaned down to kiss him again, forcing his tongue inside the others mouth before pulling back. 

"You love me don't you baby?" Virgil asked, eyes staring far to intently into his own.

"O-of course." The hand around his neck tightened further.

"Say it." Virgil demanded, not loosening his grip or looking away. 

Roman had never said it before, had never told the other those three little words, sure he had told him he loved the things he did… but to say those words  _ like that… _ it felt wrong, like he was truly giving in to this horrible way of life. 

But there wasn't anything he could do now, was there. There was no getting away and it seemed no one cared, it was either be thrown out or give in.. and maybe if he gave in Virgil would be a little nicer? Maybe he would truly come to love and care for him… maybe.

  
  


He couldn't control the tears that suddenly filled his eyes.

"I-I l-love you." He stammered.

The hand tightened, "Say it again."

"I love you." He repeated softly, this time not stammering despite the harsh grip around his throat, tears now leaking from his eyes.

Virgil let go of his neck and whipped the tears away.

"Oh baby girl you get so over emotional." He cooed.

Roman tried to smile at that, but he guessed it looked as broken as he felt, not that Virgil cared. 

He just smiled back and began kissing him some more before moving away to get ready for the day.

"You know that I love you too right?" Virgil questioned looking at him fondly from over his shoulder as he rifled through his wardrobe. 

Roman once again blushed. Unlike him Virgil had almost always told him that he loved him. Roman had never believed him, but maybe it was true? Maybe all those fairy tales were lies? Obviously he knew they were greatly exaggerated, but he had hoped there was something to them, that there would be the special one that would fill him with butterflies and metaphorically light up his world... not destroy him and tear him down.

Perhaps he had been looking at this relationship all wrong, just focusing on the negatives rather than the positives, he couldn't deny he probably deserved every slur and every hit Virgil gave him. 

He needed to be a better person after all.

  
  


Hesitantly he got out of bed too, slowly walking towards the other as Virgil pulled a top over his head. 

"I know." He said quietly, practically whispering. 

Virgil turned to look at him with a smirk, opening his arms invitingly. 

This time Roman didn't hesitate rushing into them. 

He just wanted a moment, just one moment of feeling  _ ok.  _

"Come on baby girl, let's get you ready."

* * *

  
  
  


"Come on you annoying trash bag, let's get you ready." Janus said, eyeing the other dark side incredulously.

For someone that really wanted to help get his other half out of a bad situation Remus was being incredibly difficult.

"And for the love of all that is holy  _ stick to the goddamn plan. _ " Janus hissed. 

He wanted this to be quick and easy, an in and out mission, after some thinking he realised it was probably best for Roman if they did not cause too much of a scene, the priority was making sure he was ok and secure in a safe location away from Virgil.

As for  _ Virgil _ … well both Janus and Remus planned on dealing with him after they had gotten Roman to safety, Remus in particular had a few  _ fun _ things planned for the anxious trait.

Remus blew a raspberry at him, " _ I am ready!  _ Come on double D, let's get this started already! Oh when I get my hands on that - "

"No Remus! Leave Virgil! We just need to get Roman, we can deal with anxiety later."

"I know! Of course I know! Roman comes first, _ obviously. _ But that doesn't mean when the time comes I'm not going to rip him open and put some rats inside and then sew him back shut, and that's just for starters for him for hurting my baby brother. But what about the other two? Do you really think they know?" He asked.

Janus thought to himself for a moment. "Patton at least must have known, no way would he not have been able to feel how Roman has been lately, his lies have been getting steadily worse and worse for me, his feelings must just be as intense to Patton. As for Logan, well I'm not sure, I feel like he would be smart enough to recognize the signs of abuse, but having said that your brother is a brilliant actor, and since Logan wouldn't have any reason to suspect anything, he probably wouldn't look into it, any minuscule change in Roman's behaviours could be chalked up to any number of things including being in a new  _ relationship _ ."

Remus frowned at the thought of his brother's first relationship being like this, though technically it wasn't a relationship at all, as you can hardly call someone who beats you a partner… God… he still couldn't believe that his brother's first time… was from being raped.

Roman had always talked about saving himself for that special one no matter what, and Virgil stole it. 

  
  


Oh dicing up parts of him and feeding Virgil bits of himself till his stomach was bloated with his own flesh just wasn't going to cut it, he was going to have to find a way to utterly destroy the anxious trait till he was nothing more than a sensation at the very back of Thomas's mind.

  
  


For now Remus took a deep breath and stood up to face the other trait.

"Ok I'm ready." 

* * *

  
  


As Roman followed Virgil down the stairs he began to feel nauseous, though from what he couldn't say. It felt like everything was getting to him, and had this sense of dread weighing heavily inside of him. 

He couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

  
  


Entering the kitchen he tried to hide behind Virgil so the others wouldn't see how bad he looked, however it was a pointless endeavor as Virgil went to set down leaving him exposed. 

He made eye contact with Patton, the other quickly looked away.

  
  


Roman tried to swallow down the lump in his throat as he took his usual seat opposite Virgil, Logan had yet to come down which was odd as the logical trait was normally up the same time as Patton, drinking his morning coffee by the time they would be down.

"Where's Logan?" He questioned softly, worried that the question may offend or sound rude.

"Why?" Patton asked back, sounding, well Roman couldn't really tell how he sounded.

"Yeah why? Why do you want to know?" Virgil asked, tone hard as he stared at him.

  
  


Roman sank back into his chair. "Oh I just wanted to know if he was ok."

One of the plates Patton was holding smashed.

He span around to glare at him. "And what's that supposed to mean?!" Patton cried defensively.

"I-I j-just m-meant I h-hope he isn't s-sick." Roman stammered out fearfully. 

It had been a long time since Patton had yelled at him, normally it would be because of something Remus did and Patton thought he may have been involved.

Maybe seeing how pathetic he had become had disappointed him so much?

Patton sighed and turned back away to gather the pieces of glass up. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Roman, that was uncalled for… Logan's fine he just stayed up to late working."  _ A lie. _

  
  


"Oh ok." Roman whispered looking down at the table, he should know better than to get into other people's businesses, Virgil will probably tell him off for it later.

  
  


Breakfast was a tense affair, at least for Roman it was, both Patton and Virgil went back to pretend like nothing bad had happened. The two talked amongst themselves as they usually would, whilst Roman nibbled at his food quietly, he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watch.

"I-I'm just g-going to the b-bathroom." He mumbled, looking up at Virgil for permission, feeling grateful when he nodded. 

He left the room with a sigh of relief.

He never did make it to the bathroom though before all hell broke lose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp I didn't mean to do another filler chapter but this time the next chapters will have more of the good stuff. I'm sorry I have been so inactive, theres a lot of drama in my life atm, including death of family members (and maybe more because shit be complicated like that) fear of coming out to a transphobic parent and of course the joys of going back to work. 
> 
> But I'm still around!
> 
> (Also this chapter Janus be giving me some Dutch vibes - red dead anyone 🤙🏻)


	7. Tactical retreat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied Rape/non-con, non-con kissing, implied abuse, emotional manipulation/abuse, slight Stockholm syndrome

The plan was a simple one, all they had to do was hide and observe, then when the time was right and Roman was alone and far away from any of the others, safely take him away.

A very simple, easy to follow, no way you could fuck it up, kind of plan.

  
  
  


So leave it to Remus to fuck it up.

  
  


Roman had just gotten up the stairs when his brother jumped up in front of him which made him start to fall back in shock, squeaking and flailing his arms trying to get his balance back but unable to.

Remus' eyes widened, realising that he had just fucked up, he quickly reached out and wrapped himself around his brother in an attempt to pull him back but instead caused them both to fall down the stairs, though Remus made sure to protect his brother as they went, taking most of the damage.

  
  


Janus stood at the top of the stairs with his head in his hands… It had been such a simple plan.

Now he had to rethink things.

  
  
  


The racket caused the two in the kitchen to come rushing out to see what had happened, Patton covered his mouth in shock when he saw the two tangled up at the bottom of the stairs. Virgil’s eyes that had been wide narrowed when he saw the dark creativity that had obviously knocked _his_ creativity down.

  
  


Groaning in pain Roman disentangled himself from the other, he looked over at his dazed brother and winced when he saw the other had blood dribbling from a cut on his head.

  
  


“I don’t know whether to ask if you’re alright or what the hell just happened… ” Roman muttered as he gingerly got to his feet and walked over to help his brother up.

  
  


A hand grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back however stopped him. Roman looked up with wide eyes at Virgil, afraid the other was about to punish him for whatever reason, however Virgil was currently glaring hard at Remus.

“That’s what I would like to know, what the hell just happened?!” He growled out, pushing Roman behind himself.

  
  


Remus shook his head to get rid of the fuzziness then sprang back up, grinning menacingly at the two sides.

“Oh you know, just wanted to see my little Ro-bro, now if you don’t mind he and me are due a date in the ima - ”

  
  


Virgil growled once more, this time the sound echoing around the room as he moved to completely block Roman from the others view.

“I do mind actually! Go back to the other side you creep!”

Remus' head span around 360 as he processed the words that had come out of this piece of shit of an emo’s mouth.

“ExScUsE yOu! The only person being a creep right now is you! Now _move out of my fucking way!”_ Remus snarled, he wanted to get Roman to safety, he didn’t want the other to see him destroy this fuck, however he would take Virgil on first if he had to. 

Tearing off spider legs was one of his favorite hobbies, you know.

  
  


Virgil was gonna rip this green fuck apart, he never knew why they kept Remus around, just knew that _Deceit_ wouldn’t let anything happen to him. Virgil often suspected they were an item back when he was still a darkside. He thought they were both messed up individuals and deserved each other, he hated them both equally.

  
  


But whilst Remus’ ideas unsettled him greatly, Janus’ calculated behaviour and lies panicked him, if he had it his way he was sure Thomas would spend the rest of his days alone and in trouble, probably become some sort of con artist. 

Speaking of he wondered where the snake was, he couldn’t be that far behind.

“Where’s Deceit.” He spat angrily at the other.

“Why I’m right here Virgil~” A sly voice purred out, causing the three light sides to spin around.

Indeed, there he was. Janus smirked at the sides before him, his eyes were cold with a calculating edge to them, as he leaned casually against the doorframe, when his gaze landed on Roman however they softened.

The poor boy was practically trembling where he stood, clearly trying to mask the fear he was feeling and failing… Janus couldn’t tell you how he felt knowing that that fear wasn’t caused by either his or Remus’ presence.

“Are you quite alright Roman?” 

Despite the words being spoken softly Roman startled anyway, not really expecting to be addressed let alone asked if he was ok… when was the last time someone asked him that?

Before he could stutter out a reply however Virgil intervened once more, grabbing a hold of Roman and pulling him close, “Don’t you fucking talk to him you snake!”

  
  


Janus’ eyes meet Virgil’s once more and hardened, “Now Virgil, you should know how to behave better than that, let Roman answer the question, he did just fall down a flight of stairs after all.” He slily pointed out, forcing Virgil to grit his teeth and momentarily back down, he couldn’t allow the two dark sides to think he didn’t care about Roman’s health after all.

Janus shot him a triumphant smirk, before once more looking softly at Roman, his heart melting a little at the way those innocent eyes looked at him, clearly confused at being given attention, but Janus could see the desperation in the others eyes, he wanted - no - _he needed_ someone to care about him, but all he had were people that pushed him away or hurt him.

“Well Roman?”

“Oh I-umm-I’m fine, thank you.” He lied.

  
  


Janus gave him a look, “You’re not hurt?”

“I-I t-think Remus took the brunt of the fall.” Technically not a lie.

“I see,” Janus smiled softly at the other, eyes lighting up when he noticed the other relax at the sight of it, he knew he was going to feel a tad guilty for what was about to be said next. “So how did you get all those bruises?”

Roman tensed up, eyes widening in fear as he realised that he was very much exposed, his literal run in with his brother had made him temporarily forget his current predicament.

“I-I- ”

“You’ve said it yourself you weren’t too badly hurt from the fall,” Janus leant forward a little as he looked over the various bruises and marks that the other adorned, obviously he knew about Virgil raping him, but beating him too! Could that creature sink any lower? “And these look like they were inflicted by another.”

Both Virgil _and_ Patton tensed, _how interesting._

Now he was wondering just how much of this abuse was Patton aware of?

  
  


Roman had to repress a wince as Virgil’s nails dug into his shoulder, obviously the other wanted him to lie, but could he get away with lying to a liar?

“W-well, sometimes you know, i-in the imagination, f-fights get a little out of - ”

“Bullshit! You haven’t been to the imagination for nearly over a month! Besides even if you had been there nothing would've hurt you that bad!”

_Crap!_ He forgot his brother would be able to know, they were both creativity after all, obviously the other would know he hadn’t been in there for a while.

“I-I-I- ” 

“It seems you’ve been caught in a lie my dear,” Janus began softly, “You know your two compaingions hate lies, as for myself I do understand the benefits of them… however when your lies compromise your own safety instead of being a shield then… well, I think that means it’s time to tell the truth.”

  
  


If Roman was only trembling a little before he was positively shaking now. What was he meant to say? He was so confused? Was Deceit saying all this just to mess with him? To get him in trouble?

“Roman, its ok, me and Remus are here for you, just tell us what’s wrong and we’ll help you - ”

“I think you’ve done enough!” Virgil finally snapped. If that slimy snake and his dumpster rat of a partner were thinking of taking away _his_ Roman then they had another thing coming.

“Neither of you are going to be doing _shit_ for him! **Leave right now the pair of you!** ”

Both Remus and Janus responded with menacing growls of their own.

Remus circled around, eyes locking onto Virgil’s as he conjured up his mace, moving to stand in front of the other.

It was then that finally Janus pushed away from the door frame, coming to stand beside Remus. Roman took note of his height, and at 6’7 Janus easily towered over all sides, _towered over Virgil…_ Would Janus be able to…

“Enough!” Patton cried, finally done with the other dark sides, coming here and trying to make things worse, probably wanting to find a way to turn Thomas into an awful person.

In his mind, Patton believed that what Virgil was doing really did help their host, and that's why these two were here now to ruin it, to take Roman away and let him become wild and uncontrolled, all this just cemented it into his mind. Of course he knew morally it was wrong but… it's not like _Thomas_ is doing it.

  
  


Of course if Patton was a little more aware of his host's mental health he would have noticed he wasn’t actually doing all that well, something Janus had in fact noticed. 

“You two have five seconds to leave, or _I’ll_ get rid of you myself.” He warned.

Janus glared at him, knowing full well the other could kick him out, if only for a little while. 

With a deep sigh he relented, with one last look at Roman he grabbed hold of Remus and sunk out, it was time for a tactical retreat _anyway_.

He had to come up with a new plan, and fast… _where was Logan?_

  
  
  


Roman released a deep breath when the two left, unaware that he had been holding it. He didn’t relax however, unsure if Virgil was going to punish him for what had just transpired or not.

Patton too let out a breath, turning his gaze to face the creative trait, “Roman, are you ok? From the fall I mean.”

Roman startled once more and turned his gaze away from where the dark sides had been and looked over at Patton, “Oh, yes - Remus really did take the fall there, I was more dizzy than anything.” 

“Oh my poor princess.” Virgil cooed, his own smirk returning when the other began to blush, he once more pulled the creative side against him in a hug, being a lot more gentler than usual, feeling pleased at the way Roman sighed and melted against his chest.

Patton too smiled at the sight, more convinced than ever that this relationship between the two was good for Roman and Thomas.

“Well, I’m gonna go and finish clearing up the dishes, you two go take it easy now.”

  
  


As soon as Patton left Roman tensed up once more, especially since the others hold on him tightened. 

He could do nothing but follow along as Virgil pulled him up the stairs and back into his room. 

  
  


He really shouldn’t have been surprised when he was slammed against the door, he was just thankful the other wasn’t hitting him, he didn’t think he could handle that right now. 

He opened his mouth allowing access to the others eager tongue, unable to hold back little moans as Virgil’s hands trailed underneath his shirt and over his sensitive skin. He gave a little whimper when the other pulled back.

  
  


When had he gotten so needy?

  
  


“Oh princess, they thought they could try to trick you and take you away, I know you would of been dumb enough to believe it, thank god I was there to watch over you.” 

“Trick me?” Roman asked dumbly.

Virgil laughed and kissed him again for a second, before biting his bottom lip and pulling away. 

He admired the other’s pretty and flushed face, glassy eyes, and pink swollen lips.

“That’s right baby, trick you. Couldn’t you tell that’s what they were doing? They were trying to confuse you, and manipulate you, and it was working wasn’t it.”

Roman’s cheeks began to burn, it was true Deciet’s behaviour had confused him… was the other not really being kind, was he really just trying to trick him. 

Roman felt like laughing at himself, obviously the other wasn’t called Deceit for no reason.

Obviously it was all a lie. No one really cared for him, why would they? He was a worthless piece of crap, he didn’t deserve help, kindness or anything really.

Roman looked down at the ground in shame. 

Virgil chuckled lightly, “Oh baby come here, it’s not entirely your fault that your stupid.”

He once more hugged the other and began moving them both over to lie on the bed, he then just held the smaller male in his arms, a hand gently combing through his hair.

“Lucky for you baby, daddy’s smart, so I know how to protect you and keep you safe, whether it's from yourself or others. I won’t let anyone take you away, you belong to me princess, and that's how it will remain.”

Roman really didn’t deserve Virgil, did he?

“Thank you for taking care of me daddy.” He mumbled tiredly.

Virgil chuckled again, “You’re welcome sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really tired, I hope this chapter actually makes sense, I wanted it to be more intense but my brain isnt working right now, so next chapter will be more intense


	8. Time for a new plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: implied abuse, abusive relationships, controlling relationships, self hate, ignoring abuse
> 
> Let me know if I miss any tags - but always check the main story tags for any updates 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes you may see

Virgil idly tangled his fingers in Romans soft hair as the other fell into a light sleep against his chest. 

His baby was finally completely submitting to him now.

  
  


So of course fucking  _ Remus  _ and  _ Janus  _ just had to try and get involved.

Virgil knew it would be easy for him to turn Roman against the deceitful side, but his own brother? Now that was going to be a little harder. 

Of course he could always look to Patton for help there, he knew the other had always kept an eye on the twin's relationship and made it very clear to Roman in the past that their relationship was frowned upon.

Though after Logan’s talk explaining how harmless Remus really was, Patton had let up on the pressure he had placed on Roman to stay away from the other, of course he still had an air of disapproval about it, especially when Roman would come back from the imagination gushing about the adventures he and Remus had,  _ how amazing Remus was _ . 

Virgil didn't think that sack of shit was so amazing, especially with those twisted and jacked up ideas he would have and way to often share.

  
  


And don't even get him started on  _ Deceit. _

  
  


He knew he would have to do something about them, and soon, but he had to really drive home the point in Roman's head that he  _ belonged _ to him now, that he didn't need anyone else to talk to or hang out with and go on adventures with - really Virgil needed to explain to the side why him going in the imagination was a bad idea for dumb little airheads that are so easy to trick and bend over things, he was sure Remus' creations would be all over the small side if he wasn't careful.

No it was for the best to keep Roman out of the imagination  _ permanently _ .

He knew Roman hadn't been since they had been together, though the other would often ask permission to go saying that it would be good for helping Thomas - each time Virgil had declined, worried that his brother or some other influence would get to the other when he wasn't around - and being in the imagination wasn't a place Virgil really wanted to go. 

"Baby." Virgil called, keeping his voice low but loud enough to wake the other, he couldn't help but smirk at the way the creative trait grumbled and tried burying his face further into his chest.

"Yes dear?" Roman mumbled tiredly.

"Never ask to go to the imagination again - its too dangerous for you."

He tightened his hold when the other tensed up in his arms.

Roman swallowed nervously, tears springing up in his eyes, he knew this was coming - especially after the fiasco earlier with Remus, but still he wasn't prepared to be told outright he couldn't go back to his safe place - a place that was rightfully his, a place that helped inspire him - and therefore Thomas - to come up with ideas. It was different before, even though each time he asked and always got a no he still held on hope that one day Virgil would consider him good enough, trust him enough to allow him to go.

But this was for forever. 

  
  


Wasn't it?

  
  


"W-what if you came with?" He questioned softly, praying the others answer won't be one of pain.

"The imagination is too unknown for me to be able to go there and protect you sweetheart, too many dangers lurk there, why take the risk? Surely as dumb as you are you understand that?" Virgil cooed mockingly.

Roman let out a tired sigh and sagged against the other.

"... ok, I won't ask anymore." He mumbled.

Virgjl gently squeezed him closer, "Good girl, I'm only looking it for you baby you know that right?"

"Yes daddy, thank you." Roman once more mumbled.

Virgil chuckled, "Good girl."

  
  


* * *

  
  


"AAAAHHHHH!" 

The squelching sound of a mace going through a creature was one that would have made anyone recoil with disgust.

Anyone but Remus that is.

He gave another scream of rage as he swung his morning star into another creature, relishing as the creature fell, its bloody spraying out and covering him even more.

God he was so  _ angry!  _

  
  


He didn't know who he was angry with more, himself or Virgil.

That sack of shit needed to die, obviously, in his humble opinion. 

But he still couldn't get over how  _ he fucked up _ , he couldn't just  _ for one fucking second  _ keep himself in check, just for a moment, that's all it would have taken to get Roman and get him away from the 'light side' but no he had to give in to his impulsive urges and jump out and scare him - now they had to retreat and plan again.

Janus had said Logan may be the key to getting Roman, Remus agreed it was best he go alone to find and talk to him - no doubt Remus would somehow fuck it up.  _ Again. _

  
  


At least there was thing Janus agreed he'll be able to do perfectly- 

Another creature released a howl of pain as it collapsed dead on the ground, Remus gave a few tugs before finally pulling his morning star out of its flesh with another horrid squelching sound,

-and that was crushing Virgil's skull in.

  
  


* * *

Logan was hunched over his desk, frowning down at the notebook he was writing - after having an argument with Patton before bed he decided it best he stay in his own room and away from the side for a little while.

The argument, oddly enough, had been about Roman - the others behaviour had taken a 180, and whilst Logan appreciated the quiet and more thoughtful nature Roman had adopted he couldn't help but miss the old and excitable Roman, something was different about him… sometimes Logan saw him looking fearfully at Virgil - the look was quickly masked making him think he may have imagined it… but he couldn't help but wonder, the behaviour changed when they both started the relationship, bringing it up to Patton however caused the other to go off on how Logan was clearly accusing  _ poor Virgil  _ of doing something bad when things had been so good recently - it escalated until eventually Logan went to his own room.

He had Patton come up to his door, maybe to apologise before deciding against it, that was last night however and hadn't heard from the other side since - though he had heard some sort of commotion earlier he decided to just keep out of it, too stressed to get involved.

"Ahh Logan, I figured you would be here." A sly voice called out.

The logical trait startled and dropped his pen, turning to face the intruder.

"Deceit, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked curiously, watching the other for any hints that he may be lying with what he'll have to say.

"It's about Roman." The deceitful side said seriously.

"Ahh." Logan said, instantly filled with concern.

"I wanted to ask you a few things, firstly being have you noticed any… changes within Roman?" The deceitful side asked, head tilted to the side curiously.

"I have… admittedly at first I didn't think much of his behavioural changes but…" the logical side trailed off, his mind thinking back to all the times he saw the creative trait looking scared in someway, or the times he would do task he had never done before if meant… if it meant getting to be alone for a little while.

"But?" Janus prompted, he quickly realised whilst Logan knew that something was wrong, he didn't quite know  _ what  _ was wrong.

"Well, I've noticed he seems to favour anytime he can be alone, doing things he wouldn't usually do just to get that. He… he recently started a relationship with Virgil, they seem close - Virgil is very fond of having him by his side, but sometimes Roman seems well scared of him… I mentioned this to Patton but he said I was over analysing it…" he trailed off once more, wondering if he was just over analysing it then why was Deceit here.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned.

Deceit stared at him for a moment, Logan could practically hear and see the cogs turning in his mind as he thought over what he wanted to say, in the end Deceit decided he may as well just say it as plainly as possible to cause no confusion or misunderstanding with the logical side.

"Roman is being abused by Virgil - probably has been from the very start, not only is he covered in numerous brusies but I've… I've seen Virgil rape the creative side."

Logan's eyes widened - he wanted to deny it, to accuse the other of lying. This just wasn't possible, something that horrible happening to Roman - no it couldn't be… but all the evidence was there, wasn't it.

Janus quickly rushed on, "When I found out I told Remus, we came up with a plan to observe before trying to steal Roman away - that plan quickly backfired - I'm surprised you didn't hear us to be honest."

"Ahh I'm assuming you were what that commotion was… what happened?"

"Well we tried convincing the poor creative trait that his brother and I only wanted him to be safe, Virgil however kept butting in… as did Patton… he knows by the way, he knows Roman is being abused, I'm guessing Virgil told him it the best thing for Thomas."

"But Thomas has been doing worse!" Logan quickly blurted out, because it was true.

Thomas' mental health had taken a decline, the other losing passion in many of his projects, no longer that confident in the things he creates and performs in - this self doubt had even started bleeding into a lot of other basic functions.

"Trust me Logan,  _ I know _ , it seems I have been failing my job, not only as self preservation but as a protector of the ego - and believe me when I say I will fix this… but first I'm going to need your help, that is if you are willing."

Logan stood up from his desk, a look of determination on his face. He had a lot to make up to Roman for it seemed, he'll do anything to get his friend out of this situation.

"What do you need me to do?"

Janus smirked, "We're gonna pull the wool over anxieties eyes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer because I forgot my plans for Logan, hopefully this is OK tho~


End file.
